Yours and Mine
by Maya Clearwater
Summary: A lonely janitor and a depressed doctor. A series of often unfortunate events will bring them together, but it's up to them to make it work. Reviews make me happy. Chapter 3
1. Crashing Down

Yours and Mine  
  
By Maya Clearwater  
  
D/c: I do not own Scrubs . . . if I did then I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I? I also don't own The Fugitive, which is a good movie by the way.  
  
Chapter One: Crashing Down  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I got nothing to hide  
  
Except for what's inside  
  
I keep it all locked up  
  
In this prison we call love  
  
I'm suffocating  
  
-from the song "Crashing Down" by Sugarcult  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He cranked up the car radio to a local rock station. 'Today is gonna be rough,' he thought as he turned into the parking lot at the George Myerson Memorial Park. Today was his son Timmy's soccer final. It was extremely vital to the seven-year-old that his father attend the game. Not that he had anything else to do, but going to the game only meant that he had to see his horrible ex-wife. It's not that she was a horrible person . . . oh ok, she is a horrible person.  
  
Prior to his janitorial job at the hospital, a young future Janitor took up acting. He landed every part he auditioned for, well almost every part. He took pride in his work and was happy with even the most minor roles. He showed his skills as Guy #1, and Man in Park. He mastered the art of Towel Folder, Computer Nerd #2, and Drag Queen. Out of all the small movie and TV show parts, the one he liked the best would probably be his small, yet important, role in the movie The Fugitive. He played Transit Cop. It was, so far, the highlight of his career. He had mastered his most dramatic line. "KIMBLE!" he would shout pointing a prop gun at Harrison Ford. But that wasn't even the whole thing. After Harrison and the other actor struggled with the gun, his character would be shot at least four times.  
  
"I have a death scene!" he would say happily to his current girlfriend Angela.  
  
She would look at him and give him a pitiful smile and say, "That's great. Do you do anything else?"  
  
"No, um that's about it." he replied.  
  
She would give him a small smile again, "Don't let this acting thing go to your head. I don't want you to become a big Hollywood star and leave me for some blonde supermodel."  
  
"Don't worry Angie; you know that's not true." He would chuckle and kiss her on the forehead.  
  
A year after The Fugitive, he got called into another audition. This time it was a minor character in a big Hollywood production. If he landed the audition he would be in almost a full third of the movie with lines and everything. Needless to say, he got the part. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. When he got home, things were very much different with Angela.  
  
"I got the part!" He cheered and swept her up in hug, "Let's celebrate. I'll call for some Chinese food."  
  
"Wait!" She stopped him.  
  
He gave her a puzzling look.  
  
"I don't want you to take the job." she stated firmly.  
  
He stared at her in confusion, "What?"  
  
She gave him a stern look and put her hands on her hips, something she did when she was angry, "I don't want you to take the acting job."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll have to work long hours, you'll never be home. And you'll have to go to Hollywood, which is something I am not doing." she replied.  
  
"Wha- Why-?"  
  
She walked up to him and held his hands. "Listen, I've been thinking. . ."  
  
"Uh-huh. . ."  
  
"Why don't you just quit on this whole 'acting' thing. It won't take you anywhere. I want you home with me, not in some studio. I think you can do better things with your talents."  
  
He didn't know what to say really. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, practically begging, "Let's go to Vegas and get married."  
  
"B-but what about my acting?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "It's Vegas or Hollywood. Pick one."  
  
He stared at her with disbelief. She was basically asking him to choose between her or his dreams. He took a long, hard look at his life and found that no one may ever love him like Angela did. And true love was hard to find in Hollywood. He always figured that true love can be found most anywhere; in parking lots, supermarkets, and in hospitals. Since he and Angela had met in a parking lot of a supermarket that was across the street from the Sacred Heart hospital, he figured that it was the closest to love he would ever get.  
  
So they decided to get married and he threw his dreams aside for a lousy job at a furniture store. He traded his passion in life for a wife with barely any passion whatsoever. The only thing that was a good trade was his son Timothy, or Timmy for short. It was the only thing that kindled the matches in his soul. The matches Angela had all burned out the day he said "I do." But even that wasn't enough to bring him back to life. Each day he his once lively spirit grew duller. Each boring minute his once witty sense of humor turned into nothing but dry insults.  
  
Angela soon realized that this marriage was a mistake, and left him promptly. She took Timmy with her as well. By then he was too emotionally drained to fight back, and agreed to see him every other weekend. However, things weren't getting any better. He got fired from his job at Futons and Things, and soon took up a janitorial position at the local hospital. To him it was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. He was stuck all day cleaning up after arrogant doctors all day, but at least he had friends.  
  
He had recently become acquainted with a young resident named JD. It was really more of a rivalry than a friendship really. It had started on a morning when he was fixing a door. Another one of the interns walked in and had the nerve to start a conversation. However, it soon turned out that this guy was easy to intimidate and it soon became an enjoyable pastime. It became a routine almost, finally something that was steady in his life. Of course JD never considered him a friend and he knew that. But he also knew that the young and often foolish doctor would always be there to torment.  
  
Then there was Elliot, the beautiful blonde resident friend of JD. He had first encountered her by accident, well almost by accident. He had been mopping a particular spot for about a half an hour, waiting for JD to come by so he could dish out his daily torture. Instead, much to his surprise, Elliot Reid came down the hallway. She seemed to be in a hurry and as if on cue from fate, her pager fell out of the holder.  
  
Embarrassed, she bent down to get it, "I gotta get this thing fixed."  
  
When she got back up she came face to face with the Janitor.  
  
"Allow me, may I?" he said taking the pager from her, "What you got here is a Medicall XJ. It's got this hip guard on it; I'm guessing its always coming loose."  
  
"It -is- always coming loose!" She said has he fixed the pager with a tool of some sort. He looked at her and noticed her blue eyes gazing up at him.  
  
He gave her a friendly smile, "I've been there, I've seen it, I fixed it. Give that a try missy." he handed her the pager.  
  
She smiled warmly and said, "Thank you!"  
  
He felt his humor coming back to him. "For what? Doing my job? This kind of thing gets me up in the morning, that and the smell of urinal cakes." he laughed like he never laughed before. She also laughed, but unlike his, her laugh was nasally and a little annoying to most people. However, he wasn't most people. He found her laugh very interesting and attractive. He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable about these feelings he suddenly had.  
  
"Anyway, I'll see you around, have a good one!" he said.  
  
She gave him another kind smile of hers, "Back at ya!"  
  
He went back to his mopping and couldn't help but feel as if a match inside of his soul had been rekindled. One of the many passions that Angela had extinguished many years ago. There was something about her that rekindled his spirit. Was it love? He didn't really know. The only thing he knew was that there was something special about Elliot Reid that no one else saw.  
  
And now here he is, sitting in his car. In the parking lot of the city park, about to go watch his seven-year-old son's soccer game. About to sit through an hour of Angela's bitter comments about his life and talk without end about her new boyfriend. Yet, he was still thinking about Elliot. Suddenly his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Angela."  
  
"Oh hey, how's it going?"  
  
"Timmy's game has been canceled."  
  
"Oh . . . why?" he asked disappointed.  
  
"The coach isn't here."  
  
"Don't you mean your new boyfriend." he said sarcastically  
  
"Don't start with me." she snapped.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm going to work then." he sighed.  
  
"Ok. Have a nice day." she hung up.  
  
'I guess that's it.' he said pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
Meanwhile, Angela put the cell phone back in her purse. Her son Timmy came running up to her.  
  
"Is Daddy coming?" he asked eagerly.  
  
She put on some fake disappointment, "No sorry sweetie. He can't make it."  
  
Timmy was crushed. "Aw, ok."  
  
The coach called out to the players, "OK come on! Hustle!" Timmy ran over to join his teammates and they started the game. Steve, the coach, came over to talk to Angela.  
  
"Where's that ex of yours?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea," she looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, "He doesn't even care about his own son."  
  
"Don't worry Angie." he said.  
  
She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Thanks Steve."  
  
He laughed a bit, "What a loser!"  
  
Angela burst out laughing. To her he was nothing but a loser with no past, present or future. She never really loved him, and still wondered why she would make such a mistake. 'But I can fix It.' she thought to herself. And according to her she did fix it. He was gone and that's all that mattered to her.  
  
--  
  
He parked in his usual spot in the parking lot. He had decided not to go into work today and instead went to his apartment. However he still wanted to get paid so he decided do the late shift. Not that he had anything better to do from six to midnight. He walked over to the fridge and took out a day-old box of Chinese food. 'Angela always hated Chinese food.' he thought as he spooned some wanton shrimp into a bowl. After his cold meal, he decided to take a nap. He needed energy if he was going to be able to work tonight.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: Want to know what happens next? Review me and find out . . . the magic purple button that makes me feel loved is right down there . . . ^_^ If you review I'll post chapter two!!! 


	2. Insanity

Yours and Mine  
  
By Maya Clearwater  
  
D/c: I don't own scrubs or any of the characters involved. Except Angela, I unfortunately own her. So don't sue me people, because I have a lawyer worse then Ted.  
  
Chapter Two: Insanity  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
  
And I'm so hot, cuz I'm in hell.  
  
-From the song "Flagpole Sitta" by Harvey Danger  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elliot Reid walked into work and sighed. 'Today isn't going to be good.' she thought to herself. Everything was going wrong so far today. It all started when she got up this morning. She opened the curtains and saw a horrible sight. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and birds were singing soft melodic tunes. Elliot immediately wanted to jump the window of her third floor apartment. It was the best day of the summer and she had to spend it at work. She grimly climbed into the shower and realized she was out of Bath and Body Pearberry shower gel. She ended up washing with shampoo, which made her skin surprisingly soft. When she grabbed her morning latte, she accidentally ruined it by putting too much extra sugar in it. And now she looked down the hallway and saw Dr. Cox heading her way.  
  
'This day cannot get any worse.' she thought.  
  
"Barbie," Dr. Cox said approaching her, "Why are you just getting her now?" he asked impatiently  
  
She said nothing while he continued.  
  
"Did someone stay an hour too long in kitten and bunny land?" He asked sarcastically, "Well you are an hour late and you get two new patients. Have a nice day Barbie." He trusted two charts in her hands, gave a mocking smile, and walked off.  
  
Elliot looked down at her watch. "Ten fifteen! Frick!" she panicked and went to go find JD.  
  
He was over by the nurse's station talking to Turk and Carla. She walked up to them just in time to hear another of JD's crappy jokes.  
  
"Ok hey guys, I have a -great- joke." he said excitedly  
  
All three of them rolled their eyes and JD said, "Ok there are two musicians talking, and the first musician says to the second: Can you play the Hallelujah chorus? And the second one says: Well, I think I can Handel it." He waited for a response. Nothing. Elliot could practically hear the crickets chirping.  
  
"Get it?! Handel!" JD was laughing hysterically, "Whoa, sometimes I crack myself up."  
  
Turk and Carla looked at each other and left. They were currently too embarrassed by JD to be within 5 feet of him. Elliot was too depressed to care. JD looked at her and saw that she was looking worse then usual.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is it about Sean?" he asked. He soon realized that it was a BIG mistake to mention Elliot's ex-boyfriend.  
  
"It is NOT about Sean!" She snapped at him.  
  
"If you ever need to talk or something . . ." He tried.  
  
"Look JD, you're not helping."  
  
He gave up. "Ok. I got to . . . erm . . . patients. See ya." He quickly bolted out of sight. Elliot was left all alone, just as she always was.  
  
---  
  
The kids were exhausted as the beating sun threw its rays on the soccer field. The teams of seven to eight year olds were all hyper from the mix of parental pressure and Gatorade. It was the last play of the tied game. Both teams were equally tired and one wrong move could cost one of them the championship. The Young defender, Timmy, was pumped up and ready to win the game for his team, The Sharks. He saw the opposing team fiercely heading his way. He knew that Kevin the goalie would never stand a chance against the stampeding mass of boys currently charging at them. Timmy decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
When the ball was in sight Timmy charged and tried to kick it out of the way. The other boys had no idea he was going to do this and many of them trampled over him. A scream was heard and it got all of the parent's attention. Once the kids cleared, Timmy hunched over on the grass and clutched his leg in pain. Surprisingly, Kevin was successful in keeping The Tigers out of the goal and Alex Martin got hold of the ball and lead Timmy's team, The Sharks, to victory. Too bad Timmy was unable to enjoy it.  
  
All of the parents rushed over and Angela plowed through all of them to get to her son.  
  
"Move! That's my son! Get the hell out of my way! Don't touch me!" She shouted pushing other parents out of the way.  
  
"Mommy!" Timmy yelled.  
  
Angela rushed toward her son and looked at his leg. There was blood and dirt everywhere. Her son looked up at her and tears were spilling from his big brown eyes.  
  
"My leg. . ." he started to say. Angela swooped down and hugged him.  
  
"Shhh, its ok baby." She comforted him.  
  
"I wish Daddy was here." He said.  
  
Angela looked over at Steve, the coach, and said, "We gotta get him to a hospital."  
  
"We can take my van." Steve offered. They hoisted Timmy off the ground and into Steve's Dodge Caravan.  
  
"Where's the closest hospital?"  
  
Steve thought for a moment, "Uhh . . . Sacred Heart!" he said already steering the van in the right direction. In about five minutes they were parked in the patient parking lot. Steve and Angela carried Timmy into the ER, and waited for the doctor to arrive.  
  
"Well let's see what we got here, shall we?" Said a tired looking man who was about in his mid-thirty's and went by the name of Dr. Willberg.  
  
He went over to Timmy and examined his leg. "Looks like a broken leg. He'll need surgery."  
  
Angela and Steve just looked at him.  
  
"Umm, I am going to get one of the nurses to wrap him up for now. And then schedule his surgery for ooh say one thirty."  
  
"Ok thank you so much." Angela said. She turned to Steve, "I'll be right back. I seem to have forgotten my purse in the waiting room."  
  
After she left, Dr. Willberg said to Steve, "Your son's gonna be just fine."  
  
"He's not my son." He said quickly.  
  
"Oh. Well, whoever you are, the kid's gonna be ok." He said leaving.  
  
Meanwhile, Angela was walking around the waiting room and around the hallways near the waiting room. She was busy making sure that certain janitors that happened to be her ex-husband weren't around. She was already stressed as it is and seeing him wouldn't help her mood any. Luckily for her, he was no where in sight.  
  
Angela headed back to the ER and saw Steve walking up to her.  
  
"Tim's going into surgery in a half an hour. But I have to go now." He said.  
  
"I'll stay for the surgery but, I have work in the morning so I'll probably leave soon."  
  
"What about Timmy?" He asked.  
  
"Oh he'll be fine here. They have rooms to put him in or something right?"  
  
He looked at her with a little bit of amazement. "Yeah, I guess. Well if you are leaving later, we should get some dinner."  
  
"That would be great." She said excitedly.  
  
"Great, how about around six?"  
  
"That's good with me," She leaned in and kissed him, "See you then Steve."  
  
He grabbed his hat and as he was leaving he shouted, "Tell Timmy I wish him well!"  
  
--  
  
It was noon and Elliot was already in the cafeteria finishing up on her third bowl of Jell-O. She had finished up with her patients for the morning, and was quickly joined by JD and Turk.  
  
"Hey Elliot," Turk said sitting down.  
  
"Mmm, looks yummy." JD said poking at one of the discarded, half-eaten bowls of Jell-O.  
  
"This is the worst day of my life." Elliot replied grimly.  
  
"Come on you say that at least once everyday." JD said.  
  
Still not looking up at her friends she said, "Yeah, but this time I really mean it."  
  
"Oh come on it can't be that bad?" said Turk.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Elliot said still staring at the brightly colored red blob in the bowl.  
  
Turk laughed a bit and said, "Nah, I'll take a rain check. JD and I are gonna go play some basketball."  
  
"What, why?" JD asked, mentally begging Turk not to crush him this time.  
  
"I got a broken leg at one thirty. You know I need to play."  
  
"But it's just a broken leg!" JD pleaded.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I still gotta play." Turks mind was made up and soon JD would follow him out to the court and get a royal butt beating. He lost 32 to 4.  
  
When Elliot finally left the cafeteria, she was confronted by Dr. Cox. 'Ok brace yourself. It can't be anything really bad.' She thought.  
  
"Hey Dr. Cox!" She said with mock cheeriness.  
  
"Well look who it is! The over-sleeping Jell-O addict," He noticed her currently creepy looking smile, "You better stop smiling because I personally do not want to have nightmares during what little sleep I get. Anyway, what I -was- going to say is we are understaffed and I need you to work the late shift. Now, I know you have nothing going on because you no longer have fish-boy clinging to your ankles so," He looked at his watch, "try getting her at six. You can have the rest of the day off to do what ever it is you do. See you tonight Barbie." He gave her a satisfied smirk and waltzed off.  
  
The smile, no matter how fake, was completely wiped off of Elliot's face.  
  
--  
  
He woke up out refreshed and energized. After returning home and finishing the leftover Chinese food, he had drifted into a pleasant nap. He had dreamt about her again. Elliot Reid had plagued his dreams ever since her "big change". He could clearly remember telling her some random, made-up story in the men's room and then the next day when he came into work he was greeted by the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was completely changed; he just hoped she was still the same person on the inside. She gave him a warm and friendly (not to mention unexpected) hug and thanked him for the advise. He was never the same.  
  
He got out of bed and looked at the clock. Four twenty-five, he still had time to get ready. He took a refreshing shower and did his usually morning routine. When he was finished he had just enough time to grab an apple on his way out.  
  
When he arrived at the hospital he went to his office to get his equipment. And by office I mean janitor's closet, and by equipment I mean mop and bucket. Normally he would scoff of some staring patient or intern as he was doing this but, there wasn't many around. JD was no where in sight; he didn't get to torment him today. But at least he didn't have to deal with his usual annoyingness. He whistled a little made up song as he scooted his mop bucket over by the pediatrics ward. His happiness was squashed by a horrible, horrible sight. His ex-wife Angela was just down the hallway, punching a stubborn vending machine. A slight smile worked its way onto his face at the sight of her, looking so pitiful compared to the 150 pound food- dispensing machine.  
  
He crept over to her, making sure she wouldn't see him.  
  
"Urrgh! Stupid piece of shit!" She yelled as her Rees's Pieces were hanging by the smallest edge of the metal coil.  
  
"You know that isn't going to help." He said startling her.  
  
She quickly bolted upright and heard his mocking chuckle.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
He looked at her as if she was in the fourth grade, "I work here."  
  
"Oh yeah." She said coldly.  
  
'Come on your not gonna take this,' he thought to himself. "Hey Angela, your inner-bitch it showing." Her reaction could frighten a lion away, but did that stop him? No. He started laughing.  
  
"Shut up." She spat. It only further encouraged his laughing.  
  
Once he finally stopped he asked her, "So what are -you- doing here?"  
  
"Timmy's got a broken leg." She replied.  
  
He became suddenly serious and nervous. "What? How did that happen?"  
  
"Soccer game," She said. 'Oops! He wasn't supposed to know about that,' her mind scolded her.  
  
"What?! You said it was canceled!"  
  
"It was re-scheduled." She said not really caring about what her ex-husband was getting angry over.  
  
"And you didn't call me back?" He angrily sighed.  
  
"Look," she said with her bitchy, manipulative attitude, "I didn't want to hassle you."  
  
That was enough. He couldn't take it anymore. Years of repressed anger and frustration was released, "Hassle me! This game was important! A little phone call to get me there isn't going to piss me off! What really pisses me off is that you don't even care that if it's important to Timmy, it's important to me; If Timmy wants me there, then expects you to do anything in your power to get me there and if you don't live up to your promises and blame it on me somehow I will hear about it. And believe me I do hear about it. I see it in his puppy eyes and hear it in his disappointed greetings. Angela, you're killing his impression of me. I'm his father, that's gotta mean something."  
  
Angela just stared. For once in her life she was speechless and had nothing rude and awful to say to him. Finally she gave up, she saw that she wasn't going to win this fight and said, "Look, we can't fight here. Let's talk about this over coffee tomorrow."  
  
His breathing went back to normal, and the adrenaline left his blood. His hands, however, continued to shake. He had never gotten so angry before. But what was this he was hearing? Was Angela surrendering? She was, for once in her life, accepting the fact that she had lost. He was thrilled.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," he said.  
  
"Ok, well I'll call you tomorrow. Good-bye." She said patting him on the back.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked confused.  
  
"I got a date tonight." She scoffed.  
  
"What about Timmy?" he asked.  
  
"He's in room 315." She said as she grabbed her purse and left.  
  
As much as he wanted to see his son, he still had loads of work to do. So he set off to get it done as fast as he could.  
  
--  
  
Fifteen minutes later Elliot Reid walked over by the vending machine in the pediatrics ward. She heard a small thump as she walked past it and went to investigate. She peered in and to her amazement; a package of Rees's Pieces had fallen from the coils. She grabbed them and said with joy, "Wee! Free candy!"  
  
She opened them and popped several small candies into her mouth. Her pager vibrated in mid-chew and she nearly choked on the candy. She let out a little startled shriek. To her surprise the sound bounced off the walls and echoed all the way down the hall. She took a second to admire the serenity and emptiness of Sacred Heart during the night shift. Elliot grabbed her pager and sighed. Dr. Cox needed to assign her some work to do.  
  
"Barbie!" he said to her as she approached, "I need you to go assist Dr. Willberg in pediatrics and- omigod, what is that?" he said indicating the candy she was munching on.  
  
"Oh this? It's candy. It just fell out of the vending machine as a walked by."  
  
He flashed her a sarcastic grin, "Way to cheat the hospital out of money. Kudos to you Blondie. But if it's at all possible, could you maybe scoot over to pediatrics and help Dr. Willberg? That would be just peachy keen."  
  
She stopped eating and nodded.  
  
"Good job Barbie, now get to work." Dr. Cox snapped.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night." She said quietly to herself as she walked back over to the pediatric ward.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: YAY thanks to kennedy, Phantom Quill, and Magenta for your reviews. Glad you guys hate Angie...I do as well. Unfortunately, Mags, she won't be run over by a truck anytime soon. Now, last time I wanted to get at least three reviews before I posted chapter 2. This time I am asking for four, it's not that much. The ppl who reviewed before just review again, then all I need is one more. ^_^ , Love Miss Maya 


	3. Lullaby

Yours and Mine  
  
By Maya Clearwater  
  
D/c: Scrubs doesn't belong to me. If it did I would keep it locked up in a jar under my bed. Thankfully, I don't own it so stop worrying. ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: Lullaby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel the heat from your skin and the stubble on your chin; you're no good. (You're no good)  
  
You've got dirt on your hands and everybody understands, you're no good. (You're no good)  
  
Oh what a joke (What a joke) You feel like choking.  
  
You play for broke. (You play for broke) He'll leave you smoking.  
  
Oh romance is not a children's game.  
  
But you keep coming back. It's driving you insane.  
  
-From the song "Lullaby" from the movie Shock Treatment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the first couple of hours, Elliot Reid didn't really do any hard work. Children were a lot easier then adults, she thought. It was probably because most of them were quite young and it was getting very dark. A lot of them were sleeping, and the majority of those who were awake were scared. She mainly went back and fourth from one wing of the hospital to another. It was very boring, but at least the children were good. They didn't really talk to her, so she didn't have to deal with complaining. And since most of them were sleeping, she didn't have to do much.  
  
Elliot decided to go to the doctor's lounge to relax for a precious minute after getting a job done and before getting paged to do another. She sat on the old couch and closed her eyes for a second. She heard a tapping sound coming from somewhere in the room. Her eyes quickly bolted open. She looked around franticly and saw and heard nothing. She took a deep breath. 'Keep it together Elliot.' She thought to herself.  
  
It was so quiet; she could almost hear her heart race. She was suddenly aware of how alone she was. Elliot almost felt tears well up in her eyes. She had never felt so lonely before. Suddenly, with a blaring "Brrrrrring!" her pager ripped right through the silence. Willberg had something for her to do. She quickly headed to room 309, where he was currently attending to an eight-year-old girl named Sally.  
  
When Elliot arrived she saw a little girl looking very red and weak. Her big, green eyes looked up at Elliot. She saw a sweaty little girl with messy, red, curly hair. She looked over at Willberg, who said, "She's got a 106 fever."  
  
Elliot nodded her head.  
  
"Get me that ice over there." He instructed. She quickly grabbed the ice and handed it to him. He took the small bag and laid it around Sally's head.  
  
"Hopefully, her fever will subside. But this doesn't seem to be helping." He said tossing the syringe into the proper trash receptacle.  
  
Elliot thought for a second and then, bingo, it hit her. "How about dentontriaperaol?"  
  
He looked at her with amazement, "Yeah that sounds good."  
  
Elliot triumphantly smiled then turned to leave and get the medicine. As she walked out the door, Dr. Willberg called to her, "I would have never thought of that."  
  
---  
  
He plopped the mop back in the bucket of dirty water. He looking down the hall, searching for people. The hospital was so empty and desolate at night. He wheeled his mop and bucket over to a corner and walked across the hallway over to the elevator. If he could slip away successfully, he might be able to see Timmy. He pushed the up button and waited. Waiting for an elevator in times of peril can take an eternity. The doors opened and as he was about to step in he heard someone behind him clear their throat.  
  
"Ahem." Dr. Cox said to the escaping Janitor.  
  
He cringed and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cox asked him with a bossy voice.  
  
The Janitor quickly thought up a lie, "Uh, there's a big pile of puke upstairs."  
  
Dr. Cox instantly saw through his lie. And looked over at the dark corner. "You forgot your mop."  
  
He glared at him and hesitantly walked over and got the mop. He returned and stood right next to Dr. Cox, giving him an angry look.  
  
Dr. Cox smirked and was amused to see that it only amplified the Janitor's anger. "There is no puke is there?"  
  
He continued to glare at Cox. He picked up the mop, making sure it was soaked in dirty water. He plopped it down right on Perry's shoes. Dr. Cox looked at his now drenched shoes, smirked, then looked at the Janitor.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought." He glanced at the chart he was holding and walked down the hallway.  
  
---  
  
Elliot walked briskly down the hallway. Each steep was made with confidence and pride. The medicine Elliot instructed to be given to Sally had worked perfectly. In a matter of minutes her fever dropped to 99.4. She was now going back to the doctor's lounge to relax a bit. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway and she could faintly hear something coming from one of the dark patient rooms.  
  
She paused to listen. It sounded a lot like crying. She crept forward and the noise got louder. She stopped in front of room 315 and opened the door. It was a single room with one bed. The little lamp on the end table shot dim light all throughout the room and on the bed was a little crying boy with a leg cast.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked the child.  
  
He looked up at her with dusty brown eyes. He didn't say anything. Elliot walked into the room and stood near the bed.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked in a compassionate manner.  
  
He continued to stare at her. Elliot noticed that his stare was oddly familiar. She smiled kindly and asked again, "Why are you crying?"  
  
This time he answered, "I'm all alone. I want my dad."  
  
The little boy's tired voice almost brought Elliot to tears. "What's your name?" she asked him.  
  
He wiped his nose with a tissue, "Timmy. What's yours?  
  
"My name's Elliot and shouldn't you be getting to sleep? Its awful late."  
  
"I can't sleep." He said wiping tears from his face.  
  
"Aw, you know what always helped me sleep?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"My nanny used to sing me a lullaby. But not just any lullaby, it was a special song she would only sing to me."  
  
He looked up at her with wonder and curiosity. "Can you sing it?" he asked her.  
  
---  
  
He put down his mop and sighed heavily. He had finished his work faster then usual. Actually, he had almost an hour to spare. He immediately dropped his mop and bucket off in the janitor's closet and went to the pediatric ward to check up on his son. He had never seen the hallways so empty before. There were lots of other people in the hospital right now, but things still felt empty.  
  
He reached the door of room 315 and was about to go in, but something stopped him. He looked inside through the window in the door and saw a very interesting sight. Elliot was sitting next to Timmy's bed and appeared to be talking to him. He looked at them with great curiosity. Unable to hear what they were saying, he opened the door a crack. None of them seemed to notice.  
  
She laughed her nasally laugh and said, "I don't know if I remember it."  
  
Timmy looked up at her with begging eyes, and there was no way Elliot could say no to that face. "Alright, let me try."  
  
She thought for a second, trying her best to remember the song. Then it suddenly came to her. Elliot took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
"Drift into the treacle deep. Slip into its silent depths. Go to sleep. With your everything akimbo, float into the sandman's limbo . . ."  
  
He stared at her with disbelief. She had the most wonderful singing voice he had ever heard. His heart was fluttering and his love for her seemed to grow with every note she sang. The nervous feeling in his stomach got worse as she continued.  
  
"Night night, its time for bye byes. It's been a great day, thanks a heap. Now its time for everyone to go to sleep . . ." Elliot looked down at the young boy. His eyes were growing heavy and he was almost asleep.  
  
"Night night, it's time for bye byes. It's been a great day, thanks a heap. Now its time for everyone to go to sleep."  
  
She saw that Timmy now had his eyes shut. She got up and whispered to the boy, "Good night Timmy."  
  
Timmy opened his eyes halfway and whispered back to her, "Good night Elliot," he looked over at the door, "Good night Daddy."  
  
She looked at Timmy for a confusing second then realized the horror that someone else was in the room. She quickly turned around and to her surprise the Janitor was standing in the doorway. He walked toward her.  
  
"What are you-" she started to say. He quickly put his hand over her mouth, stopping her from speaking.  
  
"Shhhhh." He pointed to the now sleeping Timmy. "Come on. Let's go outside." He took her hand and led her into the empty hallway. They kept walking until they were almost to the end of the corridor.  
  
"I didn't know that was your son." Elliot said nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous.  
  
He smiled. "I didn't know you could sing."  
  
Elliot suddenly got very red in the face. "You-you heard that?"  
  
His smile grew wider as Elliot's face grew redder. "Your very good."  
  
"Th-thank you." She managed to say in her embarrassed state. They continued to stare at each other for an eternity it seemed. Elliot couldn't stand it anymore; she had to break the silence, even though part of her didn't want to.  
  
"So that's your son?"  
  
"Yep. Angela just left him all alone here, so I decided to check up on him." He replied.  
  
"Angela? Your wife?"  
  
"EX-wife . . ." he corrected her, "And I'm glad about that. She's a real bitch."  
  
Trying to make small talk Elliot said, "So, I'm guessing you guys got divorced."  
  
Sadness crept into his eyes, "Actually, she left me."  
  
"Oh," She sighed, "Well she doesn't know what she's missing."  
  
Oops, she's said that last part without thinking about it. He just stared at her with disbelief.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" he asked her, mentally hoping she did mean it.  
  
She thought for a second, and concluded that there was no way around this strange feeling she had inside. It was true, and she knew that deep down she meant it with all her heart.  
  
"Yes, I-I do." She shakily replied. He took two steps closer, as did she until there was only a thin sliver of air between the two. Her breaths became shorter and her heart was racing adrenaline all through her body. He leaned in and their lips met.  
  
It was the most ethereal thing any of them had ever experienced. Their world was exploding around them. The kiss grew with passion every second. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling them closer. He put his hands on her hips and pulled them even closer, until her body was perfectly sculpted to his.  
  
They ended the kiss when they were both completely out of breath. But they still stayed in each other's embrace. Elliot let out a breathless cry, "Oh my god . . ."  
  
He joyfully smiled and placed kisses on her neck, going up until he reached her cheek, then lips again. She fiercely kissed him back. She finally let go and stepped back, looking at him with eyes full of fire and passion. She had kissed many guys before, and gone even farther with most of them, but none ever made her feel like this. He certainly wasn't just any guy. Could this be love?  
  
She really didn't have time to think about it, for he had taken her by the hand and led her down the hallway. Her mind was racing. Where were they going? She quickly looked back and saw a confused looking Dr. Cox turn the corner coming after them.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: Hey, hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I forgot to mention this in the last a/n: Kudos to Buffum for the joke. Just if you are wondering, Elliot's lullaby is the second half of the song "Lullaby" from the movie Shock Treatment. (Which I used in the beginning) {Which I also don't own} Ok I'm done. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. ^_^ 


End file.
